erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Meiyo, Tobias
Tobias Senju (千手'トビアス' Senju Tobias)'', born Tobias Itaruzaki''' (''イタルザキトビアス Itaruzaki Tobias),'' is a shinobi from Konohagakure. A descendant of the Senju clan. Despite being young, he possesses the Will he has inherited, displayed through his teal eyes that seek out hope inspite of the chaos that wakes around him, and through his name. In his early years, he was commonly associated with the status of being an orphan, not an uncommon thing in Konohagakure, but around the age of ten, he was adopted by Meiyo, Jess; he commonly refers to her as Kaasan-Sensei. ''Background Tobias Senju was born and raised within the walls of Konohagakure; however the raising aspect was majority down in response to his environment. At the age of five, his parents were called into action during the war, and died during a surprise attack upon their station. When Tobias was told, he rejected it, and waited for his parents to return; Death was not a concept he could understand at that age, so he rejected it- - the thoughts of losing people closest to him, it was not within his reality. However, when the war was over and done, surviving families reconnecting and rejoicing, and other grieving he just stood there at the Main Gate awaiting to be picked up by his mother and play around with strands of her lovely pink hair, or for his father to also pick him up and toss him in the air playfully-- but they never came. It was that moment when he learned of Death. He was left his parent's house, but it was not a home, but a house. This caused him to rarely enter it, he prefered to spend majority of his time inside the Academy reading and watching senior students graduate. Around the age of eight, when he first enrolled in Konohagakure's Academy, Tobias was appointed a guardian due to his young age; it was then he met Mister Kane, his childhood guardian. Despite having someone looking over him when he was at the Academy, he still felt the absense of his parents lingering over him. Overtime, the lonliness had built up inside him and displayed its domination in his eyes; they looked of despair, but had a glimmer of hope within the darkness, displayed by the teal irises. He never likes to show his true emotions, in fear of being consumed by that lonliness that haunts him. Personality Tobias has shown to be a kind and compassionate character, with a deep sense of loyalty and understanding of reason and logic. Immediately following the deaths of his parents and the reality of the world he lived in, his personality went astray, though he kept his once-true personality to hide his true motives and feelings. There has always existed an internal struggle within him that provoked him into wanting to gain power. He pushes himself hardly when it comes to getting stronger to better himself to protect the world's innocence it has left-- whether he is protecting himself or those closest to him has yet to be decided-- in his training.In his tween years his personalit changes, or rather adapts, to his enviornment and the personalities of others, in an attempt to fully understand those he is associating himself with. His time spent within Konohagakure's Academy, he displayed a warm side of himself to his classmates; though some of them were actually infuriating to him and did not really deserve even his false smiles, he rejected the idea of letting anyone inside his mind, fearing it would be too damaging for both parties As a teenager, Tobias has began to understand the world much better than he had philosophized, as his eyes turn darker, but still glimmer with hope-- it can be said that his 'Hope' is actually the Will that burns inside him from his ancestery. He has grown to express his true feelings a lot more, even his most apathetic and sarcastic of feelings. Though, it seems he does not express concern to others at times, much of his growth has been through accepting others into his reality. Appearance Tobias is a fair-skinned shinobi who has teal eyes and his blue hair that reaches to seperated into bangs of medium-length. He was barely average height for his age. Due to his youth, his face was always boyish, sometimes even girly, as they were quick to become rosy, and he was lacking and sign of a masculine jaw structure. As a young child, his developing bangs went to the left of his face, and the hair colour was much more lighter; representing his innocence. He also began to wore more formal attire, as it made his mother happy to see her son looking formal wherever they went, and eventually it became his everyday attire, even following after the deaths of his parents-- possibly as a way to feel connected to her everyday. When he entered Konohagakure's Academy at an early age, his hair and eyes had gotten slightly darker, resembling a shade greener shade of teal. Not only did just his and hair color change, but his bangs seemed to now curve around his cheeks, differing from the mess he had as a child. A month after training as a full-fledged Academy Student, his height grew to 5'0, though still considered short by the older students, though his physique had become much more attractive than a boy-ish one. In Tobias' tween years, a lot of his appearance has changed, or rather he regained what he had lost over the years. His hair color has embraced its familar light blue color, mixing with the green, his eyes once engulfed in darkness; one could say it was a physical change due to his enviornments. However, it still radiated a glimmer of hope through his perfectly, teal eyes, and his bangs as fully transitioned to the right side of his face; indictating a new change in direction for his life. Personality wise, he still retains the traits of his former self, but is much more straight-forward; becoming much more sarcastic and displaying his dark humor. In-Game Storyline Relationships'' Category:People